An Older Brother's Blade
by SmoothyBooty
Summary: Reincarnation. The idea that the soul is reborn in a new body, a widely discussed theory until today. After his death, he was given a second chance at life as an older brother, a life he would use to protect his new family. This is the story of a young boy who is reincarnated into the world of Highschool DxD. SI-OC fanfiction, rated M to be safe, will contain other anime elements.
1. Chapter 1

So I had this idea for a new story and wanted to start it as soon as possible.

I hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

"Master Kay, it is time for your daily sword lessons"

"Is it already 10 o'clock? Tell father I'll be there."

I stood up from my chair and made my way to my wardrobe, changing out of my nightwear. I put on my armour and left the room. On the way, I had passed Arthur and Le Fay's rooms, walking slowly as to not wake them up.

My name is Kay Pendragon. I have short blonde hair and blue eyes, am the descendent of Arthur Pendragon and the heir to the Pendragon family. There was only one problem. You see, I wasn't always Kay Pendragon. I have memories of what I think used to be a past life, though they are quite hazy. I remember having an older brother and sister who always did what they could to make my life better, I remember my best friend who would come over to my house everyday and I remember I was going home to watch a new anime that was released when I was hit by a car. After that was darkness and cramped spaces before I woke up again.

I don't think words can describe how it felt to be _aware _when you're being born. The moment I was born, I was assaulted by bright lights and voices all around me. It when I was picked up by a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes that I finally realised what happened. I was reincarnated. When I was born in this world, I was scared at first. After all, I won't get to see my family anymore, my other family. They probably didn't even _know_ I had died. My best friend was still waiting at my home for me to show up, we were meant to watch the anime together. At some point I had resigned to my fate. The person I used to be was dead, never to come back. As much as it pains me they would have to get over my death on their own. All I can do now is live this new life to the best of my ability.

Life as a baby was just as you would imagine it; It was terrible. I was forced to eat baby food, treated like I was the most fragile thing ever (technically I was), made to watch educational television, etc. The teething period of my baby life was the worst. Day after day I felt the need to chew on everything and anything I could get my little baby hands on.

A couple of years later, when I was 7 years old, I was given a younger brother. My parents had decided to name him Arthur, after our ancestor King Arthur. When I held him for the first time he had felt so small, like he would break if I applied anymore pressure. Was this how I felt when I was born? Was this how my brother and sister felt when I was born? The thought made me want to protect him, make sure all the monsters stay away from him. I wanted to be a brother to him just like my own brother and sister were to me.

3 years later, mother and father had another child. This time we were blessed with a girl; her name was Le Fay. Just like I did with her brother, I had promised I would always protect her from anything that would bring harm.

The 2 of them were adorable kids; Arthur would always follow me around asking for 'Upsies' and Le Fay would want me to read her a story every night. Who was I to refuse my little King and Queen? They seemed to enjoy the nickname I gave them, always smiling whenever I called them that way.

When Arthur was born it started off as a suspicion. When Le Fay was also born, I was convinced. I hadn't just been reincarnated, I had reincarnated into another world.

The Highschool DxD-universe to be exact.

At first I was freaking out. I was reincarnated into a world where Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Youkai and other supernatural races were real, walking around as if they couldn't kill you in less than a second. The world where logic is controlled by the biggest boobs and butts to the smallest, where the perverts reign supreme as the strongest. Who wouldn't be terrified? The anime did a good job hiding it but this world was seriously messed up. Did Ishibumi even know what he had created? Children being slaughtered, humans forced into peerages, stray devils hunting humans, etc. I would have to be very powerful if I wanted to keep up with this world.

However, my reason for being strong wasn't because I was scared. I had to be strong to protect Arthur and Le Fay from all of those monsters, to protect my siblings like I know my own would do for me. That was why I had asked my father to train me, I wanted to get a head start on this world. With my foreknowledge of the story line I should be able to fare pretty well, though I can only remember everything up to the Young Devils Gathering, the rest after that is just blank.

Father had agreed and had started to train me. Everyday from 10 AM to 12 AM was my morning practice. I would get a break for 1 hour before starting my afternoon practice from 1 PM to 3 PM. After that were lessons on Mathematics, English, History and other subjects; a different tutor for each subject. This would go on from 4 PM to 7 PM. Finally, I would have one more training session but only for 1 hour before my day was over. It was a strenuous daily regime but it was definitely starting to show some merit. I was already able to keep up with a mid-class level opponent at the age of 8 and if that's not impressive then I don't know what is. I couldn't beat them but it was still something.

"Kay, you're here. A letter came in for you today." Father told me as soon as I entered the training grounds.

"What is it?"

"The Church have sent you another invitation to join them." he gave the letter an annoyed look.

The Church.

They were a faction I did not want anything to do with. They preach about how everyone is the same in Gods eyes. They collect money from their followers to use it for protecting the people. They take in children who have no other place to go and give them a home.

The Church preach about how everyone is the same right before they tell you God hates everything that isn't human. They collect money from their followers and use it to dine on the finest foods and drink the most expensive wines. They take children in because nobody would miss them and train them into exorcists who will hunt anything that isn't human. It's funny how the people they claim to be 'heretics' are only those who knew too much and ran to protect their lives.

There may have been some priests and clergymen who had good intentions but the Church itself was far too corrupt for them to do anything about it. The Angels who reside in heaven don't do anything about it either. No, it would be more accurate to say they pretend they don't know what's happening. The entire Heaven Faction was a mess and I didn't want them anywhere near me or my family.

"I'll burn it immediately."

The reason for the invitation was because of my Light element. The Church have been looking for people with a powerful Light element to train Then, so when they had gotten wind of mine they acted instantly. Apparently, my Light element is the strongest that's been seen in centuries, almost a millennium. They've already offered me Holy swords, magic tomes, ancient scripts, etc. Of course I've refused every offer.

"No, you can burn it later. Now is training time." He threw me a wooden sword and got into position, "Get ready!"

"Yes father!"

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Nii-sama are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arthur just...peachy..."

Father is a monster. How the hell did he even pull off half the moves he did? The man was throwing me all over the training grounds under the pretence of 'training' when it was really just stress relief, his smile said it all.

Just as I was about to sit up something hit my chest, forcing me back down. Looking down at the area of impact I saw Le Fay holding me down with a glare.

"Onii-sama bad!" Ah little sister, even when you're angry you can still make it look adorable...

"I'm sorry I worried you Le Fay, but I need to do this you know?"

"Why?" Arthur cut in, "Why do you keep insisting on becoming stronger?"

"That's pretty obvious, I just want to be strong. Strong enough to protect what I deem precious, and that includes the two of you."

Le Fay hugged me with a smile but Arthur narrowed his eyes at me, "Do you think we're weak? I'll have you know that i'm close to usi-"

"That's not it at all Arthur. I just want to protect my siblings is all." I interrupted him, "It's my job as the older brother after all, if I don't protect you then i'm not a good brother."

I puffed my chest out in pride, it's times like this that my natural charisma comes out. Arthur thought over my answer before sighing and picking up Le Fay, ignoring her cry of protest.

"Just be careful nii-sama, you know that Le Fay worries easily."

"Just Le Fay?" I teased with a grin. Arthur blushed in embarrassment and turned his head away.

"Just Le Fay." he confirmed before leaving me in my room.

Ah, it seems that I have a troublesome tsundere on my hands~

* * *

It's been 5 years since I started my training program with father. I was now 15 years old and my body was starting to become more built, no thanks to the tortu-training father puts me through. Arthur was now 8 years old while Le Fay was 5 years old. Arthur was turning out to be just like his canon counterpart, already wearing the suit and constantly carrying a practice sword everywhere. Meanwhile, Le Fay was wearing a smart uniform with the blue cape and witch hat. She would always be seen reading a tome or with me and Arthur.

"Widen your legs! You won't have a good balance that way!"

"Yes sir!" I widened my legs, realising it was easier to keep on my feet as I blocked fathers sword strikes.

"Your grip is weak! Correct it!"

"Yes sir!" I tightened my fists, stopping the sword in my hand from going astray when slashing.

"Your right side is wide open!"

"Oh shi-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as I was already flying across the training grounds; I felt the air leave my lungs when I hit the wall. My body was numb from all the strikes I received; I had trouble getting back up. Father took one look at me and sighed.

"I suppose that's enough for today." Father said as he collected the wooden swords. I barely picked myself up and was about to make my way inside when he called out to me.

"Kay! After you clean yourself up, come to my office."

"Yes father." I sighed. It was always work with this man, he needs to learn how to take a break.

Father soon left the training grounds, leaving me alone. What does he want to talk about I wonder?

* * *

"Good, you're here." was the first thing father said when I entered his office, "Take a seat Kay."

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat in front of his desk.

"It will soon be time for your Coming-Of-Age ceremony, you will be tested to see if one of our family's Holy Swords choose you as its wielder. Though with your Light element level, I wouldn't be surprised if you were chosen by Excalibur Ruler."

Oh. OH! Excalibur Ruler, one of the pieces of the original Excalibur! Wasn't Arthur meant to be the wielder of the sword? What would happen to the story if I was the wielder?

"I'm expecting you to be ready by 6:00 alright?"

"Yes father" I answered.

It looks like there's no way out of this. I suppose I could just give Excalibur Ruler to Arthur if I do get chosen by it, that is if Excalibur Ruler agrees with it.

As soon as I left fathers office, I saw Arthur and Le Fay standing outside the room, most likely eavesdropping on our conversation. From the looks on their faces, they must have heard everything.

"Onii-sama, I know you're definitely going to be chosen!" Le Fay exclaimed with pride in her voice. "After all, you're onii-sama!". It seems that the laws of logic do not apply when it comes to Le Fay.

"Le Fay, that doesn't make any sense." Good old Arthur, the voice of reason. "Though I do agree with Le Fay, you will definitely be chosen by the Excalibur Ruler. "

"Ah...your onii-chan is so happy hearing his siblings words of support" I pulled them into a hug and nuzzled my head onto theirs. Le Fay accepted the gesture instantly while Arthur was squirming in my arms trying to hide his blush.

"Nii-sama! Enough of this...this cuddling! I'm a man of the noble Pendragon House!" Arthur's blush didn't diminish in the slightest as he continued to protested.

"Ah Arthur! Your words are sharper than your blade!" I exclaimed in mock hurt.

"I don't mind Onii-sama!" Le Fay piped in.

"And that's why you're so adorable my little queen! Why can't you be like her Arthur? If you can't handle a simple cuddle, how will you govern an entire country!"

"Kings don't cuddle! They lead!"

"Kings do cuddle! How else will they show their love for their country!?"

"By bringing victory and glory to their motherland!"

"Keep up with the times Arthur! We don't _bring glory and victory_ anymore! Now get ready!"

Le Fay squealed in delight as I increased the intensity of my cuddling. Meanwhile, Arthur was just about ready to pull out his wooden sword on me. I've never seen someone manage to look that angry while blushing.

My siblings really are adorable after all. I wonder if this is how Sirzechs and Serafall feel about Sona and Rias?

* * *

Somewhere in the underworld, two Super-Class Devils sneezed at the same time and turned their heads towards the window.

"Serafall, did you feel that?" Sirzechs asked.

"It looks like we have a comrade somewhere our there." Serafall nodded

"Heh, I bet Rias-tan is much cuter though."

"Don't be a fool! So-tan is much cuter!"

"Hah?! Are you stupid?!"

"You're the stupid one!"

The other devils could only watch as two of their leaders stopped the meeting, only to start arguing about who has the cuter sibling.

* * *

"You're finally here Kay."

"Yes father."

When I entered the Holy Sword chamber, I saw father standing in front of a line of cases. Each case held a holy sword that was passed down in our family. The swords were all weapons that belonged to members of the Round Table: Sir Gawain's Excalibur Galantine, The Sword of Revolving Victory'. Sister sword of the original Excalibur, it was said to represent the rays of heat from the sun with a Pseudo-Sun contained in the hilt. Sir Lancelot's Arondight, 'The Unfading Light of the lake'. It was the counterpart of Excalibur, said to be a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake.. Sir Tristan's Failnaught, a bow that fired a string instead of arrows and known to always hit its target, Sir Mordred's Clarent, the 'Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword', a sword that acted as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne.

Each weapon had tested each successor of the Pendragon family, deciding if he/she is worthy to wield them.

"Come forward and step onto the magic circle." father instructed me. I did as he asked and walked onto the magic circle. It was a small pentagram with runes circling it. As soon as my feet made contact with the circle, it hummed to life, glowing brighter than before.

The cases containing the weapons were opened, each one being delivered to me one by one. I would be tested against each sword to see which one will deem me worthy of wielding them.

First up was Excalibur Galatine. As it was placed in front of me, father gave me the instruction to remove it from its sheath. If I were deemed worthy, it would show it in its own manner. I placed my hand on the hilt, feeling the heat that travelled through the sword. The heat was increasing as I lifted it, turning the air around me warmer along the way. When I fully brandished it, the sword was lit on fire. I could feel power coursing through my body as I held the sword. Does this mean that I was chosen?

"Congratulations." Fathers voice confirmed for me, "You are now the wielder of Excalibur Galatine, wield it with pride as a man from the House of Pendragon."

Father turned around to leave but stopped halfway. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth was wide open as he watched the rest of the weapons. I was feeling the same way father was. After all, every one of the Holy Weapons that were left in the cases were reacting to me. Arondight was giving off a bright blue glow, Failnaught was shaking in its case and Clarent was covered in red lightning.

"Impossible..." father managed to finally speak after his moment of shock, "This has never happened before... To be chosen by not one, but four Holy Weapons?"

He turned his head my way. His expression was unreadable, but I think I saw a few traces of... pride?

He cleared his throat, breaking me out of my thoughts as he opened the cases for each weapon.

"As you can see, all the Holy Weapons here have chosen you to be their wielder." He was definitely looking at me with pride now. "I did not think it was possible, but I cannot possibly refute it anymore."

He picked up each weapon and handed them to me. "Congratulations Kay, you've been deemed worthy to wield four Holy Weapons."

* * *

"I've finally found you! The second coming of Arthur! Oh how I've waited so long for this day!"

This wasn't meant to happen.

The flames were burning everything in sight: the house, the stables, the training ground. All of the branch members of the family were dead. Father and Mother were already dead, they didn't make it out of the house in time. However, they died making sure that me, Arthur and Le Fay had gotten away. Right now though we were cornered by our aggressors, all of them wielding light swords and pistols. The crowd suddenly parted, giving way to a priest. He was an old man wearing a clergyman outfit, a small cap and glasses. This was the same man that had started the Holy Sword Project, killing innocent children for his own twisted agenda.

"Why are you here?!" I screamed at them, Excalibur Ruler poised to strike as soon as possible. "What did we do to you people?! Why is the Church attacking us?!"

"My dear boy, you didn't do a thing!" Galilei replied with a giddy smile, "Rather, it was your potential that brought us here!"

"My...my potential?"

"Of course! Think about it! The descendent of King Arthur, the strongest Holy Sword wielder! The first human to be born with a Light element this high since King Arthur himself! The first human being to have been chosen by four Holy Weapons! Imagine the possibilities! You would prove to be a huge boon to my research!"

...What?

"R-research?"

"Yes! If I were to have you, my research would make great strides forward! We could finally mass produce an army of true Holy Sword wielders!"he ranted on and on without stopping, "We've already collected the Holy Weapons that reside in the House of Pendragon, they could be used to-"

"You...you mean to tell me..." He frowned at my interruption but stayed quiet otherwise, "You destroyed my home...and killed my parents...for your research?" my voice was trembling, not with fear but with anger. Pure anger.

"Don't be sad child. After all, this is all in the name of God. Your family will be remembered as martyrs-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THEM THAT!" I screamed at him, shielding Arthur and Le Fay from the genocidal priest. "DON'T TALK AS IF THEY WERE MEANT TO DIE! YOU KILLED THEM FOR YOUR OWN GAINS!" The rest of the exorcists came closer, chains ready to bind us.

"I've had enough of this, take them." was all Galilei said before giving the signal to capture us. The exorcists came upon us almost instantly, but not fast enough. I used Excalibur Ruler to cut down the first exorcist before turning to the next, severing his head from his body. I kicked him towards his comrades and quickly grabbed Arthur and Le Fay before running through the opening I created.

"STOP THEM! I NEED THAT BOY!"

* * *

Arthur POV:

I could hear footsteps behind us, blessed bullets and magic barely missing my siblings. I was terrified; I had just watched my home burn down and now my older brother was being targeted. I feel absolutely useless. Here I was, unable to do anything while my older brother was making sure we survived. Me and my sister were being a burden towards our brother and we knew it. Le Fay wasn't faring any better. She was absolutely terrified, her 'Onii-sama' was carrying both me and her while protecting us from the exorcists. She couldn't do anything but watch as her eldest brother carried more and more wounds for our sake. Nii-sama suddenly tripped on a root, making sure to shield us as he fell down. How long must this go on for? How long must we watch our brother take all the pain for us? We wouldn't get an answer anytime soon as he stood up and ran once more; the exorcists much closer than before now.

All three of us realised that this could not continue forever. At some point the exorcists would catch up and they would receive a fate worse than death; our brother must have understood this the most. Nii-sama kept running until he arrived at the bridge that leaves the Pendragon territory. We had just reached the end of the bridge when nii-sama fell down again. Once more, he picked us up and resumed his sprint before falling down instantly. He had lost too much blood, it was a miracle he could even carry us this far.

"J-just a little...further..."

"Onii-sama, please let us down! We can run on our own, you don't need to carry us anymore-!" Le Fay cried out before nii-sama interrupted her.

"No..." he cut in suddenly, "I'm the older brother...I have to protect the both of you..."

"Nii-sama, please! You must have realised that you can't even run anymore! Let us help you!" I tried to give my own thoughts on the matter. Nii-sama always called me the voice of reason, he should listen to my words!

"...You're right...I can't run anymore...but there's still one more thing I can do..." I don't like the look in his eyes and neither did Le Fay; it was the look of sadness and resignation.

"Nii-sama, what are you-" I didn't get to finish my question.

"Arthur, Le Fay". There was a gentle smile on his visage as he gave us a hug, "I've always went along with all of your demands, always listening to whatever you said and always doing whatever you wanted me to do." He said as he placed Excalibur Ruler in my hand before releasing us.

"So please, just this one time, accept this selfish request of mine." He gave us one final smile.

"Live."

That was the last thing nii-sama said before everything went black.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

I hid their sleeping bodies in the bushes nearby, masking their Light element presence by giving off my own one at full power. This way they would ignore them and chase after me instead.

Just as I planned, as soon as the exorcists arrived they didn't even spare a glance at the direction of Arthur and Le Fay, opting to restrain me instead. I put up the best fight I could but with the amount of wounds I had been given, it didn't take long for them to hold me down and place the chains on me. The last thing I saw was a boot in my face before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was in an unknown room. The walls, floor and ceiling were all white with no windows anywhere. I tried moving my body but felt something holding me back. Turning around, I saw myself chained to the wall. All around me were children no younger than Arthur and Le Fay, chained to the wall just like me.

"Ah, it seems you're finally awake!" a voice spoke up. Turning my head, I saw the target of my anger.

"What do you want Galilei?!" I all but spat at him. He didn't seem to mind as he strode forward towards me and grinned.

"I told you before, all I want is you. With you here, my research will take new heights." he grabbed my head as he spoke, "In the time that you've already been here, my research has sped up by at least a week. Your Light element is just that precious after all."

When he finished speaking, he forced my head against the floor, that shit-eating grin still on his face.

"So be a good boy and let me use you as I want, and I may think about letting you go in the end."

With his piece said, he got back up and left the room, giggling to himself all the way. Does he take me for a fool? I know he plans on disposing of me as soon as his research here is complete. The other children around me started waking up moments after he left. They were all scared, some crying for their parents and others shouting in anger, though one thing was certain, they were all afraid. Even if they were told that they would become 'special' or that they were 'chosen by God', they were still children who were afraid. All I could do was try my best to calm them down.

"All of you, calm down."

Some of them were still crying but I had managed to get all of their attention. I had no doubt that Galilei was watching how everything was going to play out right now. Deciding to start with the closest, I spoke with a soft voice.

"My name is Kay, what's yours?" I asked. The little girl next to me could barely stop sniffling, trying her hardest to reply.

"E-Eve. M-my nam-name is Eve." I gave her a gentle smile and brought her head to my chest. Whenever Le Fay would cry, I would always do this to calm her down. As always, it worked when Eve stopped sniffling and held tightly onto my shirt, as if it were a lifeline.

I lifted my head and gave the others the same smile. "And what are the rest of your names?" I asked once more.

* * *

It's been 2 years since the experiments had started. Everyday they would pump whatever they could into out bodies, constantly drugging us and testing new theories. The last experiment involved them trying to amplify everyone else's Light element using mine as the base. Of course, they didn't care about how painful the experiment was on us. They were amplifying a part of their _souls_ using my own, that's obviously going to have long-term effects. Seeing my Light element being used in such a way fuelled my anger even more. The Light element that was meant to be used to protect, being denied its original purpose and used for the twisted research of a mental clergyman. The worst part was that I couldn't even do anything about it. There were guards always ready to hold us down if we go out of line_._

There were ten children in total, excluding me. Six boys and four girls; their names were Abel, Cain, Benjamin, Rufus, Silas, Aaron, Abigail, Judith, Mary and Eve. Me and Judith were the oldest at 17 years old, Abel, Cain and Abigail were 12 years old, Benjamin, Rufus and Eve were 11 years old and Mary, and Aaron were 10 years old. One thing I was confused about was that Kiba Yuuto wasn't here. If I remember correctly, he was a victim of the Holy Sword Experiment. If so, where was he? I ended up chalking it to a change in the canon. After all, if I had reincarnated into an anime world, who's to say there wouldn't be any other changes?

As the oldest, me and Judith were in charge of the group; we took the role of the 'Big-Brother' and 'Big-Sister' of the kids. A small part of me didn't want them to call me that, being called big brother would always remind me of Arthur and Le Fay, but I never spoke up about it.

Out of all the kids, Eve had bonded with me the most. She would refuse to leave me, following me wherever I went except for when I was used for an experiment. She would always ask me to hold her hand as she slept, ask me to tell her stories and always say my name with a smile. Everyday she would remind me more and more of Le Fay. The way she would address me, the way she smiled, the way she spoke.

It was too painful being near her.

And yet, I found myself unable to leave her alone.

In the time I've gotten to know all of the children, Eve was undoubtedly the closest one to me. It may sound mean, but it's the truth. Out of all the children here, Eve holds a special place in my heart, right next to Arthur and Le Fay. Once we break out, _and we will_, I'll make sure to introduce all the children to Arthur and Le Fay but Eve will be the first.

That is if I can even find them.

I was stopped from musing any further as the doors opened. The guards came in carrying Judith by her arms before unceremoniously throwing her onto the ground in front of us. Before any of the kids could react, I was already next to her, shielding her from the guards in case they try anything whilst glaring at them. All they did was stand there watching to make sure we don't try anything.

"Are you ok Judith?"

"K...Kay?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?"

"Y...yes...I'm fine..." was all she could say before falling unconscious.

The guards were quiet the whole time, refusing to show any emotion. As soon as Judith fell asleep, they turned and left the room satisfied.

Everyday they would take a child for a couple of hours. Everyday they would use them however they wished. Everyday they returned battered and bruised. It was a repetitious process, one that would leave us used to it, but it always made me angrier by the day. I could feel something inside of me whenever it happened. Something dark, desperately begging to be released. Promising to slaughter everyone in the facility, promising blood. I refuse to let such a thing come out; I won't allow it to hurt the kids. I'm the big brother; i'm not meant to hurt them, i'm meant to protect them.

The rest of the kids came forward looking worried for their elder sister. Some of them were on the verge of crying while others were clenching their fists.

"It's fine everyone, her wounds aren't life-threatening." I tried to assure them, though it didn't have much of an effect on them, some of them still angry.

"Don't worry, I'll heal her when the guards are asleep." I tried again. This time they calmed down though some still harboured looks of anger. It was better than nothing so they decided to leave the subject alone and go back to their activities.

I've been keeping my usage of magic a secret from the scientists and guards here. If they knew, they would put me in another room and have me on constant watch to make sure I don't try anything. To make sure that they don't find out, I only heal them when everyone is asleep. The only problem is that I have to wait, meaning that I have to leave the victims to suffer from their wounds until night.

Eve came up to me and held onto my shirt, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. I stretched my arm out and gave her room to cling onto my chest. As soon as my arm closed again, she started to sniffle while looking at Judith's wounds.

"Onii-chan...I...I don't want to be here anymore..." her body trembled in my arms, she could barely keep herself together anymore. My response was to tighten my hold on her.

"It's ok Eve, one day we'll be free. You can be sure of that." I replied while holding onto Judith's hand.

I will free them all.

I _have_ to free them.

* * *

5 months later:

"""""Happy birthday!"""""

Eve clapped her hands in delight as her smile was threatening to split her face in half. There was no cake but I didn't need it, their words were more than enough. Today was my birthday, I had officially become 18 years old, making me the oldest of the kids now. Judith, Abel, Cain and Abigail were trying their hardest to hold back the kids but their efforts were in vain as they charged together in one go, making us all fall down. None of us could stop the giggles that were coming out of us; even in a place full of despair, we could still smile like this. We could still hope.

"Nii-san, what's your wish?" Benjamin asked me. I couldn't help the cheeky grin on my face as I ruffled his hair.

"I don't need to make a wish. As long as we're together, that's all I could ask for!"

"Ugh... that sounds like something from a fairy tale..."

Now that he points it out... Ugh. Now I can't help the cringe on my face.

"Benjamin! You wound me!" I put my hand on my forehead and gave a dramatic sigh. My other hand still hadn't left his head yet.

"Get off of me!"

Everyone smiled before giving their own cheeky grins.

"Guys? What do you think you're doi-!" I didn't even get to finish as they jumped on me again. Eve, bless her soul, was having a mid-life crisis between joining in or saving me from the assault.

"As cute as this is, I'm going to need you all to remove yourselves."

We turned to the door to see Galilei with two of his guards. The mood was instantly killed as everyone quickly got off me and into a line.

Galilei strode forward and grabbed my wrist before dragging me off.

"I'm going to need you immediately, something important came up." was all he told me.

The children were about to object but I stopped them by raising my hand.

"Don't worry everyone, i'll be back soon."

The last thing I saw was their worried looks before the door was shut.

* * *

As soon as we entered the experimentation room, I was forced onto a chair and strapped onto it. They were too tight for me to do anything, all I could do was grit my teeth and get ready for whatever they threw at me.

"Oh calm down, there's no pain involved in this." Galilei huffed.

I couldn't help the confusion on my face. No pain involved? That's impossible, this man doesn't hold back at all. How could there be no pain involved?

"I see you're confused." Galilei read my facial expressions, "Today we're just going to test your Light element against Holy Swords,though not just any Holy Sword..."

As he finished his sentence, the doors opened up and a guard walked in pushing a trolley. On the trolley was a large weapon with spikes jutting out from all over it's body. Even the handle had spikes coming out of it, a small part empty of the spikes for a user to hold it safely. It couldn't even be called a sword, it resembled a large thorn instead.

"This is one of the Excalibur shards, pieces of the original Excalibur that broke during the end of King Arthur's reign." Galilei spoke with passion, "And i'm going to test you to see if it accepts you."

During my time here, he had been testing numerous Holy Swords that he stole from the Church. Each and every one of them had accepted me as their wielder, leaving Galilei ecstatic. He would dream of the moment he gets his hands on one of the pieces of Excalibur and test me against it, and it seems that his dream is finally about to come true.

He picked up the sword and forced it into my hand. The spikes bit into my skin but I managed to stay quiet, only stiffening slightly; I would never give them the satisfaction of hearing my cries.

Galilei pouted at my reaction before shrugging his shoulders. He obviously didn't care seeing as how he's finally got a chance to test his research.

The shard started to glow brighter and brighter, the golden light illuminating the whole room. It soon stopped glowing and a golden aura surrounded the sword, shocking Galilei for a moment before a large grin broke out.

"YES! I'VE DONE IT!" He whooped in joy as he pranced about the room. "IT WORKED! MY RESEARCH WORKE-!" he stopped his celebration as the light died down. He snapped his head towards my direction, confusion written all over his face.

He rushed towards me and studied the sword, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong. Sweat was pouring down his face; he looked just about ready to cry. I couldn't help the smile on my face, finding the whole situation funny. Clearly Galilei didn't agree with me.

"WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! WEREN'T YOU MEANT TO BE A NATURAL HOLY SWORD WIELDER?! EXCALIBUR SHOULD HAVE REACTED TO YOU, YOU'RE THE DESCENDENT OF THE ORIGINAL ARTHUR FOR GODS SAKE!" he continued to rant. At this point I couldn't help it anymore. The laugh that escaped my mouth echoed throughout the room.

Galilei turned his head towards me, rage evident on his features.

"What's wrong Galilei?" I snickered, "Are you going to cry? If so, don't mind me at all, go ahead and let loose. After all, your life's work did just spit in your face, didn't it?" I continued. I knew I would be heavily punished but the look on his face was worth it.

"YOU!" he screamed.

"Me." I smiled.

He let out a roar of anger before slapping me across the face. Right after he punched me in the stomach and didn't stop.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I KNOW IT IS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" the punches increased in intensity, my vision was starting to spin.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

"Don't tell me that this is _all_ your _precious_ research amounted to?" I mocked him, "the beating of a defenceless child?"

I lost count of how long the beating continued. My whole body was battered, bruises forming almost everywhere. At some point, Galilei got tired of me as he spat in my face and turned around.

"Get rid of him! I don't want to see his face!"

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Eve was the first to react when I was brought back. She helped me up from the ground as the rest of the children soon followed, each one as worried as the next.

"What...what did they do to you...?" Rufus spoke up, "they...they never go this far..."

"Galilei was throwing a temper tantrum."

"What?! Why would he hurt you then?!"

Their worry turned into outrage as soon as I answered Rufus' question. I _did_ _technically_ provoke him but they don't need to know that, I have an image to maintain as an older brother after all.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that i'm still here." I told them. I had expected them to calm down but instead, I became the target of their anger.

"It does matter! Stop saying that!" Mary shouted, "They went too far this time!"

"I agree with Mary." Abel gave his own thoughts on the matter, "These wounds are more serious than usual."

"What exactly happened in there?" Abigail asked.

"He tested me against a Holy Sword."

"Again? How many times does this make now?

"It wasn't a normal Holy Sword, it was a broken piece from the original Excalibur."

They all stopped talking, some looking confused while the others were shocked. I forgot that some of the children were originally from the Church so they already knew what it was. The rest had only heard the same stories of Excalibur as everyone else had.

"Look, the point is that i'm going to be ok. I can heal myself remember?" I pointed out. All of them remembered my magic at the same time and started to calm down.

"For now, we should be going to sleep. One of the guards will come over soon."

That was the signal to end the conversation and get into our beds. Judith and I were tucking everyone in until Judith went to bed. I was about to go as well but when I walked past Eve's bed I noticed something different about her.

Eve was repeating the word 'Excalibur' to herself over and over. She had a dark look on her face as she thought of the sword.

"Eve" I tried to get her attention but she didn't hear me.

"Eve!" She still didn't reply. I reached forward and put my hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her dark thoughts.

"Eve." I repeated only this time she was listening, "Don't think of those kind of things. You shouldn't have those kind of thoughts."

"Why?" She muttered, "Why shouldn't I hate that sword? The sword that keeps hurting all of us, keeps hurting _you!_ Why shouldn't I hate it?!_"_ she hissed.

Honestly, she has every right to hate that sword. The Holy Sword is the reason we're all here, to turn us into Holy Sword wielders. Why shouldn't she hate it? I know I would. There aren't any logical reasons as to why she shouldn't hate it.

"I hate that sword! I want to destroy it! If it's gone, none of us will have to be hurt anymore! We can be free!"

"Even if you end up becoming a criminal?"

"Even then!"

"I don't want that." I answered as I pulled her into my arms with no resistance, "The Eve I know is a cute girl, who always has a smile on her face and helps her friends." Her body started to tremble in my arms as tears fell down her face. "She isn't a criminal, she doesn't _deserve_ to be a criminal."

"So please, don't say those kind of things." I continued, "After all, how are we ever going to be able to meet Arthur and Le Fay if you're a criminal? I said that all of you can meet them, that means you too Eve." I finished. She couldn't hold back anymore and wailed in my arms.

"I-i-i'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry! I won't become a criminal, so please don't hate me-!"

"I could never hate you Eve." I cut in, "Don't ever say that."

I decided to sleep with Eve for the night. Her body didn't stop trembling for a while until she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**4 months later**

"Wake up, it's time for another day of work."

The speaker blared to life as we all got out of bed, still feeling tired. They were starting to wake us up earlier than usual recently because they can get more work done that way. They seemed almost desperate at this point; it was either because they were near the end or due to my failure of syncing with the Excalibur Nightmare.

"Today, we'll be taking subjects 5, 1 and 9." the speaker continued, "The rest of you are to remain on standby until further notice."

Subjects 5, 1 and 9? That would be me, Silas and Aaron I suppose. We each shared a glance before getting up and making our way to the doors. The guards had already entered when we woke up and waited for us to leave the room. As soon as we left, they followed behind us and the door was closed shut.

The three of us were walking in silence, not wanting to aggravate our guards. We continued to walk for 5 minutes until we reached the experiment room. As soon as we entered, the guards who were escorting us left us and went to finish their own duties.

There were 3 chairs right next to each other, riddled with straps. One of the scientists instructed us to each sit in one, though I was to sit in the middle of the two. I'm having a bad feeling but complied anyway, seeing as we had no choice.

After we were strapped to the chairs, a computer screen powered on, displaying Galilei. My face instantly turned into a scowl. Galilei noticed and smirked at me.

"Now now, no need to be so angry." he mocked, "After all, after today you'll be thanking me."

"And why," I started, "would I ever want to thank you for anything?"

"Because I'll be increasing the power of your Light element even further."

Increasing the power of my Light element? If such a thing was possible, why would he start now? He could have just done it from the beginning.

"Of course, the only reason i'm starting this now is because we're almost near the end of our experiments." he continued, "I could have done so at the beginning but I needed to gather sufficient evidence first. Think about it, all we've ever been doing was amplifying your Light elements. However, to amplify it we would need to increase container itself. To do that... all we have to do is add multiple containers."

Multiple containers? Wait a minute...

?!

**"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT-!"**

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was interrupted. Not by Galilei. Not by the other scientists. Not by any of the guards. No.

I was interrupted by Silas' screaming, soon accompanied by Aaron. Their anguished howls travelled throughout the room as they thrashed as hard as they could in their seats.

There was a machine above each of them, a dome of sorts, releasing electricity. A blue wisp of light was being extracted from each of them. Their screams were all that was heard, my own screams being overpowered by their own.

"SILAS! AARON! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I'M BEGGING YOU!" my cries and pleas were ignored by the guards and scientists, who opted to watch with impassive eyes. Meanwhile, Galilei was laughing from his side of the screen.

"GALILEI! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU! I'LL RIP YOU TO FUCKING PIECES!" I roared. Galilei responded by laughing even harder, glee written all over his face.

Silas and Aaron's wails were starting to quieten down, their bodies slowly stopping their thrashing. The Light elements extracted from their bodies made its way into my body. It came closer and closer through the tubes until...

_**PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN**__**PAINPAINPAINPAIN**__**PAINPAINPAINPAIN**__**PAINPAINPAINPAIN**__**PAINPAINPAINPAIN**__**PAINPAINPAINPAIN**__**PAINPAINPAINPAIN**__**PAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN**_

My screams started to increase in volume until it surpassed Silas and Aaron's. My body constantly jerking about as I could feel their Attributes force their way into my soul. It felt like liquid fire was being poured down my spine before moving all throughout my body. A component of their soul being broken down into pure energy by my own soul before the energy was absorbed. I could feel something inside of me increase; my pale complexion turned back to normal and my breathing returned back to its normal pace. Everything about me felt different. A part of me that wasn't me,_ but two different people_.

"It's working! I should have done this from the beginning!" He exclaimed, "Guards! Bring the rest of the children, two at a time!"

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

My request fell on deaf ears as the guards made their way to the exit. Silas and Aaron had stopped squirming at this point in time, their bodies were limp and their eyes were staring at the floor, devoid of any remains of life they previously held.

What came next was hell.

All I could do was scream and cry as the other children were brought into the room in pairs. The first pair were Mary and Cain. I was forced to hear their cries for help, unable to do a thing. The next pair were Abigail and Benjamin. Both of them cried their eyes out as their Light element was forcefully removed. Then came Abel and Rufus. They tried to be strong, tried not to give Galilei the satisfaction of hearing them scream. They did a good job but there's only so much one can do when faced with soul extraction.

All I could do was remain helpless as each one of the children, who had become my siblings in all but blood, had their Light element, a component of their soul, removed from them forcefully and shoved into my body. Each time I felt what they felt in their final moments: their fear, their pain, their anger. Most importantly, I felt the despair they held when they had their lives stolen from them, unable to ever see the outside world again.

All I could do was cry hopelessly as I felt my soul changing to accept the newcomers that broke in, constantly shifting around to make space for the new containers that will store their Light elements.

It had been 10 minute since this torture started, when the final pair were brought in. Judith and Eve walked in looking nervous before it turned into fear at seeing the pile of bodies laid in the corner. As soon as they spotted me, their eyes widened in shock.

My appearance had been drastically modified whilst getting accustomed to my new soul. Instead of the golden-blonde hair and sea-green eyes they had become familiar with, there was a messy white mop of hair, due to the pain and stress my body felt, and violet eyes with an indigo outline due to the influx of souls inside me.

As soon as I saw Judith and Eve, I tried fighting back. "JUDITH! EVE! RUN QUICKLY!" I tried warning them but it was no use, they had already been grabbed by the guards and strapped down.

"Kay!" "Onii-chan!"

Their cries were promptly ignored as the machine was switched on again. Their tormented screams filled the room again as a part of their soul was ripped away from them.

"NO! FUCK! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING!"

_**'It's obvious what you should have done... what you have to do...'**_

"WHAT?! WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE!? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

_**'...Just kill them.'**_

Ah.

It was so simple.

I should just kill them all.

As soon as the voice finished, I could feel newfound strength rushing through my body. Strength that I used to rip of my restraints and kill the closest guard nearby. My hand was shoved into where his heart used to be before I threw his deceased body at the rest of the guards, who were too shocked to react. As soon as the body collided with the guards, I was already upon them. Skulls broke with a single kick, Hearts crushed with a single punch, Heads removed with a single swipe. In the span of 10 seconds the room was caked with blood.

I didn't waste any time moving to Judith and Eve, ripping their restraints off and laying their bodies on the ground. Eve was still fine albeit barely, but Judith...

"K-Kay..." she stuttered, "L-l-leave me..."

"What are you saying?! I can't leave you here, we can still escape! I just need to kill the guards as we run and then we can-!"

"Y-you know... that I... c-can't... make i-it... anymore..."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! WE CAN FIND SOMEONE, ANYONE TO HELP YOU! SO DON'T SAY THAT YOU'LL DIE-!"

"T-the time... the time I... spent w-with you... w-with all of y-you..." she coughed out blood and her breathing was slowing down, becoming weak wheezes," they w-were... the best t-times of... m-my life..."

"Judith... please no..."

"S-so please... Don't d-die... here..." she held her hand to my face and gave me a weak smile. There was blood escaping her mouth, dirtying her face and clothing but it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She was always there for me, constantly worrying about my well-being over her own. She had deserved so much better, they _all_ deserved so much better. All I could do was watch Judith die in my arms as her hand fell down and hit the floor with a soft impact.

I was silent as I picked up Eve, ignoring her protests, and left the room. Every guard that came my way was slaughtered without hesitation, every scientist I spotted along the way had their heads forcefully removed without hesitation. With every kill, my body was dyed with their blood while Eve's body was shielded by my own. Their screams were easily ignored as I continued to make my way to the exit. Galilei had already escaped the facility as soon as I had began my murder spree so there was no point going after him. Eve comes first.

As I made it outside, my feet came into contact with the cold snow. The blood on my body leaked into the snow, dying it red. I trudged forward once more, ignoring anything else expect for Eve's survival. Her breathing was starting to slow down and her complexion was becoming more and more pale. I had to get out of the area and fast before her condition became worse.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I lost count of how long I had been walking. My legs had no feeling left in them anymore and my eyesight was becoming blurry. I felt my whole world spinning as I fell down, shielding Eve from the ground with my own body. Eve wasn't going to make it at this rate.

A small distance behind us, I could see the light coming from torches. The guards had been pursuing us ever since we escaped the facility. With every passing second, my speed had been declining while they were catching up to us, we weren't going to get away from the like this.

Someone would have to stay behind to make sure the other can escape.

"Eve. I need you to do something for me." I told her, "Something very important, and I don't want you to refuse ok?"

She looked sceptical but nodded anyway.

"I need you to run. Alone."

Her eyes widened instantly and she got ready to protest but I interrupted her. "I said I don't want you to refuse."

"But onii-chan! You can't tell me to leave you-"

"I can tell you to leave me and I will." I cut in, "I'm your older brother, you have to listen to what I tell you to do."

"But-"

"No buts Eve." I refused to budge.

"NO!" she screamed, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE-"

"EVE!" she was startled by my shout, effectively stopping her from continuing her protests, "Please, I don't want you to die."

I was begging her at this point. I had already watched everyone else get murdered, I don't want to see Eve die as well. My violet eyes refused to listen to me as tears kept falling down my face onto Eve's cheeks.

"Please..."

Eve didn't say anything for a while. Seeing that she wasn't going to go on her own, I was about to force her to leave until she squirmed in my arms. Letting her down, she stood up and gave me a hug, one that I returned in full force. We stayed like this for about 15 seconds, ignoring the situation around us. When she had finally had enough, she gave me one last look before turning around and running.

I made sure she was out of sight before turning back around to come face to face with a group of 20 guards. Some of them tried to sneak past me to get to Eve's location but a well aimed rock stopped them, travelling through their skulls and embedding itself into the trees.

"It's because of you people..." I grit my teeth, "Because of you people... the others were killed..."

The guards got into their stances, ready to attack at any moment.

"What did we ever do to you...? All we wanted was to be free..." I clenched my fists to the point where blood was released, "Why do you keep insisting on getting in our way...?"

"Our orders are to capture you and subject #6. Nothing more, nothing less." one of the guards said, "Do not resist."

"You want us to go back? Without any resistance?" I asked incredulously, "Me and Eve are never going back, and you're all going to die here."

"Capture him." was all he said before the guards charged at me together.

* * *

3rd person POV:

As soon as the guards started their charge at Kay, he had already reached the first one. Grabbing his head with both hand, he smashed his knee on it, reducing it to a pile of bones, cartilage and brain fluids. Just as quickly as the first guard died, he had already turned to the next. He grabbed the body of the first guard and threw it at the others. Using the small opening he created, he raised his hand in a stabbing position and pierced through the body, effectively reaching the head of the other guards. Pulling out his hand, he blocked a strike to the back of his head and kicked his attacker in the stomach. Turning around, he sliced through the guards neck with his outstretched hand and threw the body away before facing the rest of the guards.

What followed could only be called a massacre.

For over 20 minutes, more and more guards kept arriving to detain Kay.

For over 20 minutes, more and more bodies littered the ground.

Anyone who tried to follow Eve was put on the top of Kay's hitlist. Nobody was going to escape today, Kay would make sure of that.

The moon continued to illuminate the scene from hell as bodies kept falling, their blood dying the surroundings with the deepest red.

Kay's fist impaled another guard, increasing the amount of bodies as he removed his arm and threw the body away. A sword was shoved into his guts from behind, one of the guards had slipped out of his line of sight and sneak attacked him. He elbowed the enemy behind him, hearing a cry of pain, and turned around before kicking him in the chest, breaking through his rib cage and piercing his lungs. All he could do was choke blood as he joined the rest of the bodies.

With a grunt, Kay removed the light saber protruding from his body. As soon as it came out, it grew in size and potency, most likely reacting to the surplus Light element in his soul.

Charging at the enemy once again, Kay raised the output of his Light element into the sword, making it longer. It's height reached 200 cm and with one swing, he cleaved through six guards from the waist. Their entrails spilled out and flew everywhere in a rush. The wind generated from the swing pushed back the rest of the guards.

Another swing and another dozen of guards were killed. They realised that if this continued, they would easily be wiped out. They cannot fight him halfheartedly anymore, too many of their comrades were killed. Therefore their mission was replaced with a new one: they will kill him here and now. End the threat before it can grow in strength.

With their minds made up, they drew their swords and attacked. Each sword aiming for a lethal strike as they travelled full speed towards Kay's body. They would have hit him too, had it not been for Kay jumping over the crowd and slicing everything in half once he landed. As soon as Kay had attacked, he felt pain coming from his sword arm. Looking down, he could see a bullet wound, the point of origin being a group of guards with rifles. Just as the first guard did, the rest started to fire at Kay. Kay spun his blade in front of him as hard as he could but with his injured arm, some of the bullets made their way through the makeshift shield. Holes were opened up in his shoulder, his left leg, his left hand and his liver.

Things were looking bad for Kay. He could not keep this up forever, his body was already feeling the effects of being stabbed twice and shot on numerous parts of his body. He needed more power, power to kill everyone and escape. He tried begging the voice he heard earlier for more power but he was met with silence. What he needed were more weapons, more swords.

Just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, a sword came out of the ground near him, ready to be utilised. The guards stopped firing their guns, trying to reload in time. Unfortunately, time was not on their side. Kay had already grabbed the swords hilt and swung at the nearest guard. His left arm was severed from the rest of his body, his scream was silenced by another swipe, removing the head from the neck forever.

His body was a blur. Kay made his way through the crowd, cutting each guard as he passed. The poor guards could not use their pistols in close range, leaving them at a significant disadvantage. Each one of them could do nothing when faced with the monster that came for their lives.

Kay jumped over the crowd and landed in the middle with his sword impaling the ground. He had a glare on his face as he looked up and released a single word.

"Burst."

The moment the words left his mouth, the earth had given birth to swords. Swords that burnt everything to ashes, swords that froze everything to the bones, swords that sliced through all opposition with wind. The screams of the guards were muffled by the sounds of swords impaling every living creature in the area.

After the last guard let out a scream, everything was quiet. There were no more enemies left to fight. The clouds shifted away, allowing the moon to illuminate the scene from hell. Corpses were hanging from the field of blades that had protruded from the earth. Blood rolled down each sword and formed thick red streams that led further into the forest. The once pristine blanket of snow covering the earth was replaced with a dull red.

In the middle of this was Kay. He stood there, dropping the sword in his hand and looking up at the moon. A moment later, he turned around and walked away into the forest. The only thing that was allowing him to keep standing was the adrenaline pumping through his body. As soon as it ran out, he would fall down and succumb to his wounds. He was going to die at the end of the day, this he knew. He was practically a dead man walking.

Kay knew this yet he kept on walking anyway.

How could he die knowing that his brother and sister were still out there?

How could he die knowing that Eve was still out there?

He had left Arthur and Le Fay alone.

He had left Eve alone.

He would not die until he is reunited with all three of them.

Thus he continued to walk.

* * *

When the Church had gotten word of what Galilei had done, they were outraged. The deed he committed went against everything the Catholic Church stood for. There was no hesitation given when they gave the order to hunt down Galilei and bring him in for his crimes.

That was why there was a group of exorcists making their way to Galileis facility. He had kept its existence a secret from the Church but after 'asking' all of his acquaintances, they had finally gotten the location. They were told that Galilei wasn't the only individual to have supported his project. With this new piece of information, they were ready to fight against any opposition they would meet.

That was why they were so shocked when they found the entire facility burning down. The fire had spread to all corners of the facility, ensuring that everything would be reduced to ashes.

"Squad A!" the platoon leaders voice pulled them out of their stupor, "Quickly get in there and bring anything you can find!"

They applied spells onto their bodies that would prevent them from burning and entered the facility.

"Squad B! Come with me!" The platoon leader turned around and ran into the forest, following the large set of footprints in the snow.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"There they are!"

Squad A had salvaged as much research as they could only to find that Squad B had already left. Upon further inspection, they found a set of footprints belonging to that of Squad A leading into the forest. When reaching the end of the trail, they saw Squad B standing there. As soon as they came forward, they did the same thing. Their eyes were wide open and they had a pale complexion on all of their faces. One of the members couldn't take it and threw up their previous lunch. The rancid stench wafted through the air but nobody reacted at all.

How could they?

What they were looking at was a scene from hell. A field of blades that could kill a man with ease. Corpses were hanging off each blade, every one of them sporting an expression of pure terror. Blood had coloured the entire area red and entrails were hanging off the trees. Swords bit into everything around them, each one dripping with blood. Whatever happened here was the work of a monster, of that there could be no doubts.

A rustling in the bushes had brought them back. Every exorcist got into battle positions, ready to face the beast that would emerge. A few moments passed and nothing happened.

"S-sir?" one of the exorcists questioned their leader as he walked forward towards the bush. Each exorcist was watching with trepidation, swords and guns out at the ready. As soon as he reached the bush, he visibly relaxed before sticking his hand in and grabbing something. Throwing it out, it was revealed to be one of the guards who worked in the facility.

His hair had turned into the purest white, most likely out of fear, and his face was as pale as the snow. His eyes were those of a dead man, one who was alive but had no reason to live, and his body couldn't stop shaking. He was a mess and would never return to being the man he was before this.

"What happened here?" the leader asked with a firm voice, showing that he was the one with authority in this situation. It was standard procedure to establish your authority over the other party whenever an interrogation occurred, otherwise they would fight back nonstop. Instead of resisting, the guard turned his head to stare into the eyes of the leader. No resistance could be seen in his visage. He hesitated before opening his mouth and answering his question.

"A white demon."

* * *

This was a day that would go down as the start of a bloody legend.

Mothers would tell their unruly children about the monster that comes at night. When the full moon is out and the snow falls, **it** shall come.

Due to the machinations of a deranged bishop, the shed blood of his family and the slaughter of his enemies, a monster had been created.

With hair of the purest white and eyes of the deepest blue. With swords that could decimate armies and bring countries to ruin. With an unbreakable will that wouldn't bend to the Gods themselves.

This was a monster that should not have existed. It's existence itself was abnormal, one that the Human race was not prepared for. _Would never be prepared for._

In the dead of night, in a forest filled with snow, a young man could be seen crying to himself as he continued to walk forward. Where he was going, nobody would know.

The man would go on to be known for many things, but he would be best known for the actions he committed on this night.

This event would be recorded as the 'Night of Blood', the first chapter to the story of a certain man.

Where the legend of the White Demon, the **Shiroyasha**, had begun.

* * *

And that was chapter 2.

Please leave a review and keep patient for the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

The hiss of oil resounded through the kitchen as the bacon continued to cook. I left the bacon to itself while whisking a bowl of eggs. I added a small amount of milk into the egg mix and continued to whisk a little longer.

"How much longer?" a voice called out from the dining table.

"Not long left now." I replied, "Just going to make the omelette and it's done."

The bacon had just finished cooking so I put it on a plate and poured the egg mix into the frying pan. I set the fire to low, added some salt and placed the lid above the pan. The small oil residue left from the bacon should improve the taste, all I had to do now was wait.

"Is it done yet?"

"No." I replied again as I removed the lid to flip the omelette.

A groan of annoyance could be heard from nearby. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth, much to the annoyance of my guest.

Once the omelette was finished, I got a spatula and put the omelette on a plate. I then put the plate on a tray full of food and made my way to the dining table with the tray in tow. As soon as I entered, I was greeted with the sight of my guest groaning whilst resting her head on the table. She was a 20 year old woman of Asian descent with long light-grey hair tied in a ponytail, bangs that covered most of her forehead with side bangs that fell to the bottom of her face, an ahoge that flowed about freely and grey narrow eyes. Her attire consisted of a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings.

"It's ready." I put her plate down and watched in amusement as she assaulted her meal, scarfed it all down in the span of 2 minutes.

"Slow down you idiot, you'll choke." I warned her. She opted to ignore me and increase her eating speed instead.

In the span of 5 minutes, she had managed to finish a meal that would last someone an entire day. This girl was going to be the end of me and my wallet.

"Ahh~ I don't know what I would do without your meals anymore...~" She sat back with a satisfied sigh, "You have to marry me, I'll make you the happiest wife ever."

"Wife? Don't you mean husband?"

"Oh please" she smirked, "We both know who wears the pants here."

"I found you on the road. Starving and homeless." I deadpanned.

"You only bring that up when I'm winning."

I ignored that annoying grin she wore and cleared the table. She remained in her seat, waiting for me to finish until we both stiffened. I had put up a barrier around the house we were staying at, a group had just entered it. Whoever they were they were making their way towards us and were definitely involved in the Supernatural, I could sense the magic inside of them stirring, ready to be used at a moments notice.

As soon as I was done, she got up and put her coat on, a grey hair I with the symbol of a bird on her shoulders. Under the bird is a Yin-Yang symbol with two tomoe on each side.

She pulled out a sword from her storage space and made her way to the front door.

"Karasuba" I called out to the now named Karasuba, "just... don't go too crazy."

"You know I will!" She gave a feral grin, one that didn't help diminish my worry at all, only increase it further. The door closed behind her and I washed the dishes, ignoring the screams that would occur in 3...2...1...

"It's the Black Hound! Kill her quickly!"

Those poor souls. One does not simply 'kill the Black Hound'.

I ignored the sounds of steel ripping into flesh and cries of pain being cut short as I continued cleaning the dishes. It's been 3 years since I escaped the facility, I've become 21 years old recently. Ever since I escaped I've been in hiding, reason being the Church. When I left the facility, the Church had found out about its existence not long after. They called Galilei a heretic, excommunicated him and dubbed him the 'Genocidal Bishop'. Of course, that didn't stop the Church from stealing the 'heretics' research and using it for themselves. The only reason they could have done so was to create their own Holy Sword wielders. That was the one thing I could not forgive, their usage of research that had cost the children, my family's lives.

The problem was that in Galileis research, they found records of me; records of my heritage, my natural affinity to Light and the amount of Light I contain in my soul. Their greed got the better of them and they've been sending exorcists after me constantly. Wherever I go, I'm constantly hounded by exorcists looking to capture me and bring me to their headquarters in Italy. So far, every exorcist sent after me has been sent back in pieces. You would think that the Church would get the message but all they've done is increase their efforts. So far, every exorcist I've run into has been sent back to the Church in pieces. You would think that the Church would get the message but all they've done is increase their efforts. At this point I've become one of their highest priorities; every exorcist who goes out on a mission is given a secondary objective to look for me along the way. I learnt that thanks to my good friend Karasuba.

She was one of the exorcists who were sent to track me down. A female swordsman who had a tendency to cut what she didn't like into pieces. She was one of their best rising exorcists, going through all the hunting missions like it was a school curriculum. She had always found her quarry and never failed to finish the hunt, and she's always wearing a black uniform, earning her the name of the 'Black Hound' of the Church. She came to hunt me before I was a higher priority because I was 'interesting'. She was only used by the Church for extermination missions so when she was asked to capture me alive, her interest was piqued.

Though the only reason she actually found me so quickly was because I ran into her on the road. She was homeless, hungry and in desperate need of help. Being the gentleman that I was, I ignored her and tried to get away. Unfortunately for me, she managed to catch my scent and chased me down.

Let me repeat that for those in the back. _She_ _caught my scent._

Her title of 'Black Hound' was well deserved. She caught up to me in the end and forced me to fight my way through her. For the whole duration of the fight, she had a feral grin and a blush adorning her face.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

_"Come on!" Karasuba shouted over the sound of steel smashing against steel, "Don't tell me this is all you've got!?"_

_"You want more!? Fine then! I'll give you more!" I created a large group of Holy Swords that emerged under her feet, forcing her to dodge. The Holy swords flew out of the ground and rushed towards Karasuba, forcing her to keep dodging unless she wanted to become a pincushion. _

_"You wanted more didn't you!?" I screamed, "Take it!"_

_"That's the way! This hunt was definitely worth taking!"_

_"Just die already!"_

_"And end this fight so early!? You must be stupid!"_

_No matter how many swords flew at Karasuba, she managed to either dodge or parry every one of them. A moment later, I noticed that she was actually making her way forward towards me. _

_What she didn't know was that I had already planted a couple of explosive swords underneath the ground. As soon as she stepped into the area, I willed them all to blow her to pieces._

_The large explosion that followed forced me back.I slammed against a tree but she couldn't have survived that right? If she did, then she must have at least been maimed._

_I had severely underestimated her love for battle._

_As the smoke was blown away by the wind, I saw Karasuba with a bright blush and one of the scariest grins I've ever seen aimed at me. Her left arm was hanging uselessly against her body and she was using her nodachi to prop her body up._

_"MORE! LET'S FIGHT SOME MORE!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?__!"_

* * *

I should have realised it then.

She was one of those 'Battle Junkies' I had heard of. I should have ran as soon as I saw the blush but no. Perhaps it was due to stubbornness, maybe it was my pride as a man or maybe I was just venting my anger of the Church on her. I decided to stay and finish the fight, only beating her barely. The forest we fought in was a mess: trees were sliced to pieces, flower beds were trampled, pieces of earth were gouged out. At the end of the fight, I was ready to leave when she decided she was coming with me, no amount of protesting could convince her otherwise. When asked about her commitment to the Catholic Church, she merely replied with:

_"The Church? Well, I suppose I have some attachments to them... but now? I've found the ultimate prey. My hunts won't be the same anymore, not after fighting you. That's why you need to take responsibility."_

What the hell kind of logic is that?!

Do you know what was terrifying about that? It wasn't the fact that she wanted to kill me nor was it the fact that she had an obsession with me. It was her smile. Her smile was that of a normal girl, one that had just been given the best news ever. Even I felt some heat rising to my face when presented with such a smile.

While covered in blood. _My_ blood.

How does one switch from... _that_ to something like... like _this_? Was this what the Japanese call Gap Moe? What a terrifying ability!

No matter how many times I tried to leave her behind, she caught me a couple of days later. She got used to tracking me down so there's no way I can ever get away from her ever again.

True to her word, she had cut off her contact with the Church and joined me on my journey of life or whatever it was. The Catholic Church had labelled her as a traitor to the Church and put her up as a target. She welcomed the idea wholeheartedly, now she didn't have to put up with the Church's constant nagging _and_ she still gets to kill, an ideal situation for someone like her.

Another thing I had been doing ever since I escaped was searching for Arthur, Le Fay and Eve. I would hear a rumour every now again about Arthur and Le Fay in another country but when I actually get there, I find that they've already left. Its been like this all the time; I would arrive only for them to have left day ago. Even so, just knowing that they're still alive brought me hope, hope that one day we would bring our family back together again.

As for Eve, I haven't heard any new of her at all. I was quite confident in my information network that I had created these past 3 years, it was how I had gotten news of Arthur and Le Fay after all. That was why the fact that I hadn't heard a single thing about Eve had worried me. Did she escape in time? Was she ok? Was she injured? I was constantly plagued by these questions, always keeping me awake, but I refused to accept the notion that she was dead.

Just as I finished washing the last plate, Karasuba walked back in with a smile on her face.

"Nothing beats a good workout in the morning!"

"Who were our unfortunate guests?"

"Strays looking for breakfast."

"And what did you do with them?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I _politely_ showed them the way out." she replied with a grin.

"So dead?" I sighed.

"Dead." she confirmed with that damnable, yet adorable smile of hers.

* * *

Steel clashed against steel.

The smell of iron permeated through the air as sparks flew continuously.

My blade was locked against Karasuba's nodachi for a couple of seconds before she kicked me in the chest. As soon as we were released from out deadlock, she moved forward, her sword looking to sever my head from my body. I grabbed the blade with my hand, wincing as it cut into my skin, and shoved it into her chest, striking her with the hilt. Using that small opening, I threw my sword at her and created a set of smaller swords, three held between my fingers on both hands. I threw them together while creating another set as they left my grip, effectively throwing an unlimited amount of swords at her.

She spun her nodachi at a high speed in front of her body, shielding her from most of the swords, but some managed to get through her makeshift shield and bite into her skin. Karasuba repressed a wince and dashed forward, blocking the swords with her sword and dodging the rest that got through. She held her sword above her head with one arm while holding her other arm in front of her body, smacking any swords thrown at her away with her bare hand.

Once she got too close, I got rid of my swords. I needed something big, big enough to slam her away.

I had the perfect sword in mind.

_It was too massive, too thick and too heavy to be called a sword. _

_It resembled a large heap of iron more than a sword._

_ It was not created with the purpose to slay men, it was created for a far more grander scheme. _

_It could rip the talons, break the scales and crush the spirit of the beasts that ruled on the top of the food chain. _

_It was called the Dragonslayer, created for the sole purpose of bathing in the blood of all dragonkind._

The air around my hand shimmered with blue light, forming the Dragonslayer, the greatsword used by Guts from 'Berserk'.

Aiming to break through her guard in one burst, I swung for her right side with the flat side of my blade, forcing her to abandon her stance and block with her sword. The strength of the Dragonslayer proved to be too great for her own as she flew through a couple of trees before stopping. She came charging at me just as quickly as she was blown away, refusing to relent in her assault. The Dragonslayer held steady, blocking every one of her strikes. Her nodachi, sharp as it was, would never be able to slice through the behemoth of a blade.

I willed for my swords to emerge from the ground below her, forcing her to leap into the air. Before she could land on solid ground, the swords that were protruding from the ground lifted up into the air with her. Each on aimed onto her before firing like bullets, aiming to put down the rabid dog that was Karasuba. She put up an impressive display of parrying the swords that came towards her but it left her open. Swords came out from the ground below her and shot up, not giving her time to block any more strikes. What I didn't expect was for Karasuba to grab one of the swords and parry the blades that came from two different directions with a sword in each hand. It was only possible through the sheer skill Karasuba had possessed, her years of hunting criminals down gave her the experience required to act in any unexpected situation that occurs during combat.

She reached the ground but I didn't let up my barrage of swords, leaving her stuck where she landed. Another shimmer of blue light and three pairs of swords could be seen held between my knuckles. They were long, slender rapier-like swords that reached over a meter and had small red hilts. They were too thick and oddly-balanced, feeling heavier towards the tip, to use as a melee weapon. No, their best use were as throwing weapons instead. They held a special property that could immobilise a target upon the blade piercing their shadow.

I jumped into the air and threw the Black Keys at Karasuba, aiming exclusively for her shadow. She couldn't block them without letting the sword barrage in front of her advance further ahead. She knew she was beat but that didn't stop her. With a wild grin on her face, she stepped on the hilts of the swords lain about on the ground and kicked them into the air towards me. It was times like these that I was reminded Karasuba was a genius when it came to combat, she could very well be a genius that comes around once in a couple of centuries. Too bad it was overshadowed by her unhealthy lust for battle and bloodshed.

The swords she kicked up managed to knock some of the Black Keys off course but she didn't hit all of them. As soon as one of the Black Keys pierced her shadow, I willed away the barrage of swords. I reached the ground with a graceful landing and walked up to Karasuba, a shit-eating grin on my face while she scowled. I stood in front of her with a mischievous smile, reached forward and flicked her forehead.

"I win." I grinned. She glared at me while I kept the grin, not wanting to admit how scary she could be even when immobilised. After a couple of second, she gave a sigh.

"Alright, I give." she admitted as I willed away the final Black Key. I didn't believe her at all and my instincts proved me right when she slashed for my head in that single moment. A sword came out of the ground and stood firmly between her blade and my face.

"Tsk."

"Did you seriously just kiss your teeth? After trying to kill me?" I asked, though I was already used to it by now. She was just far too much blood thirsty for my own liking.

"Oh please", she snorted, "If that was enough to kill you, I wouldn't even be here."

I gave her a hand and she pulled herself up. She stretched her arms while I patted down my clothes, getting rid of the dust accumulated from our fight. I willed all the weapons I created to disappear, blue motes of light appearing over the battlefield as every weapon was gone.

We had begun sparring everyday on Karasuba's request, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. The main reason was because she wanted to increase her skill level, but it didn't take long for me to realise she just wanted me to get stronger. The stronger I become, the more satisfying it will be when she kills me.

How terrifying.

Every weapon that I pulled out during our spar were product of my Sacred Gear. I had unlocked it before I met Karasuba, when I fought my way through the facility, and it was how I beat her in the first place. Blade Blacksmith, a Sacred Gear that allows the creation of Holy swords, each with an appearance and attribute according to the will of the wielder. Karasuba told me that there was someone in the Church who had the same Sacred Gear but mine was different compared to hers. She told me that unlike the other Blade Blacksmith wielder, my one was more versatile. I could use a wider range of different effects that went beyond the attributes other wielders could use.

I could apply _concepts_ to my swords.

This already placed my Sacred Gear above the ordinary Creation-type Sacred Gears 'Blade Blacksmith' and 'Sword Birth'. The usage of conceptual weapons would give me a large advantage in almost anything so long as I could visualise the blade. The only problem is that compared to simple attributes, creating a weapon with a conceptual ability took much longer. This was because unlike an attributed weapon that causes a physical disturbance to the world, conceptual weapons carry a predetermined phenomenon in them, meaning that it has no form for me to imagine.

For example, if I wanted to create a sword that releases flames, I would call upon my Sacred Gear and imagine a flame burning. The Sacred Gear responds by creating a sword that can release flames. It's created almost instantly because fire already has a concept loaded into it and that is to _burn_. Now if I want to create a conceptual weapon, I would have to first imagine a sword with no effects whatsoever and then create a concept from scratch before applying it to the sword. The thing with concepts is that they take a long time to create, I have to visualise every one of the different uses the concept would have before loading it onto a sword and this requires my utmost concentration.

That's why I can't create new conceptual weapons in the middle of combat, I would have to create them in my own spare time instead. Even then, it takes a long time to visualise all the uses my concept would have.

My latest conceptual weapon took me over a year. It's a dagger that I've dubbed 'Rulebreaker' after Medea from the Fate/Stay Night series. It was loaded with the concept to 'Sever all magical formulae'. To create the concept and perfect it, I had to research all sorts of different magical formulae used by the different races of this world. Devil, Angel, Youkai, Norse, Human, etc. After all, I needed to know what type of magic formulae I was going to be 'severing'.

The end result was a dagger that could sever the flow of magic in almost every races magic types so long as the dagger makes contact with it. I say almost because I still haven't researched all the different magic types, some of them aren't even accessible to me since i'm only a human, meaning that the Rulebreaker is still in its prototype stage.

What surprised me was how Blade Blacksmith was affected by my Light element. Karasuba told me that a Sacred Gear is something that humans receive when they are born, with the Sacred Gear being stored in the soul until the user is ready to unlock it. With all the Light stored in my soul right next to my Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith had siphoned power from it, obtaining a large boost to its Holy attribute capabilities. For example, if I were to create an ordinary Holy Sword, it could probably deal a good amount of damage to a High-class Devil.

"Next time I'll definitely maim you, even if it's a little bit." she muttered.

"Why is it always bloodshed with you? Can't you act like the girl you are and... I don't know... do girly stuff?" I sighed in exasperation. She snorted at my useless attempt at 'fixing' her.

"Why would I want to act like all those other girls? I don't want to be wearing dresses and talking about boys all the time." she replied.

"Don't you wear a skirt?"

"It's a combat skirt!" She growled as her hand was twitching near her hilt, no doubt wanting to start another fight.

"Potato-potahto." I waved off her threat and walked away, Karasuba following not far behind.

We walked in silence for a while until she spoke up. "So what's the plan for today?"

"We have a job issued by the Underworld." I told her. Ever since I escaped, I had started selling my services to different factions as a mercenary under the name 'Kaname'. It was an easy way to make money and look for Arthur, Le Fay and Eve along the way. It also let me move about without the Church constantly hounding after me as long as I stayed out of Church territory, giving me the freedom to act as I want. I had no doubts that Arthur, Le Fay and Eve weren't in the Church's territories, they wouldn't want anything to do with them after what they did to us. I also had Karasuba take up an alias because she was also being actively hunted down by the Church. She works under the name 'Kurome'.

I also change my appearance whenever I become Kaname. I change my hair colour to black and my eye colour to gold while Karasuba changes her hair colour to and eye colour to black. Separately, our appearances don't let us stand out too much in a crowd but together it makes sure we leave an impression on any potential clients.

"Some devil named Asnofirmer... Asmorifner... Asrofifren... forget it. Let's just call him Devil A." Karasuba looked amused at his new name, "Basically Devil A from the House of Naberius has been placed under suspicions of kidnapping Devils and the Satans want us to investigate."

"Why us?"

"Devil A has a barrier around his home that informs him of any devils that enter, but he hasn't included humans in it." I said as I put my coat on, tying the buttons onto the right side. It was a long black coat reaching the back of my knees and an intricate, blue scrollwork pattern on the left side of my waist and the upper-left side of my back. The collar was folded so that it would face outwards.

"So he's sending us in, I got it" she interrupted, quite rudely might I add. That's just the way she is though, i'm mostly afraid that she's going to insult somebody she shouldn't have one day.

"They want us to be there as soon as possible." I said before turning to Karasuba, "Please don't mess this up."

"When have I ever messed up any of our meetings?" she asked in mock hurt.

"I'm pulling out the list." I reached into my coat, pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and threw it on her face. She caught it but then it started to unfold itself without any signs of stopping. After about 30 seconds or so, we had a huge mess of paper at our feet filled with all sorts of different offences Karasuba caused. We remained in silence before I folded it up again. No words needed to be said after that, Karasuba had gotten the message loud and clear.

_'Don't add another offence to the list.'_

* * *

"Ah! Kaname-kun! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has Lucifer-sama." I replied respectfully as I bowed my head to the Crimson Lucifer.

"None of that!" Sirzechs cringed, "Call me Sirzechs instead!"

"We both know that I cannot do that Lucifer-sama."

It was a strange sight, seeing one of the leaders of devil-kind and a member of the top ten strongest beings in the world pouting at me like a little child.

It was also an _uncomfortable_ sight seeing the same pout being directed towards me. It just seemed so _wrong_ for a grown man to pout like that.

"Sirzechs-chan, can't you see you're making Kaname-chan uncomfortable?"

My saviour has finally come to rescue me!

"Thank you very much Leviathan-sama" I bowed my head again, this time it was directed to the strongest female of the Underworld.

"No!" Serafall scowled and crossed her arms in an X-shape, "How many times have I told you? Call me Levi-tan!"

"Then... thank you very much... Levi-tan...?"

"Yes! Kaname-chan, you're such a good boy! Come here!" She beckoned me forward, no doubt wanting to pat my head.

I couldn't help the resigned sigh that escaped my mouth, I had no choice but to accept her headpats. The smile on Serafalls face was threatening to split her face while Sirzechs' mouth was wide open in disbelief.

"Why her and not me?"

"I can't really stop Leviath-" Serafall glared at me, "...Levi-tan... once she's already made up her mind. You on the other hand are much easier to refuse." I answered with a smile.

It's true. Whenever I don't call her Levi-tan, she won't stop pestering me until I do. She teleported into my home while I was using the bathroom once. I don't think many people can say they've been visited by a Super-class Devil whilst using the bathroom. It was a new experience, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't _entirely_ unwelcome...

Serafalls smile managed to widen even more than before while Sirzechs looked just about ready to cry. Luckily, a certain silver-haired maid standing behind Sirzechs smacked the back of his head with a paper fan.

"Lucifer-sama, please do not forget why he is here."

"Grayfia-chan! Not you too!"

The strongest Queen of the Underworld Grayfia Lucifuge gave Sirzechs a glare that I've only seen mother give to father. Whenever he would mess around or go too far, she would give him a glare that promised an untold amount of violence, hence self-dubbed as 'The Glare'.

Sirzechs cleared his throat before looking at me. His eyes contained a seriousness that befitted his position as a leader of the Underworld. Serafall did the same, straightening her back as she looked my way.

"I presume you've read the brief description of the job on the letter we sent you?" Sirzechs asked. I nodded my head, giving the signal for him to continue.

"We've gotten reports that the devil Asnofidir Naberius has been involved in illegal experimentation." Sirzechs said, "He's been picking orphans from the slums of his territory and used them as his subjects."

I clenched my fists, trying my hardest to not to show my anger. Old memories that I had preferred to keep buried were starting to come back again. I was going to make sure that this devil would regret being born.

"We should have already told you about the barrier around his mansion in the letter, correct?"

"Why not just use force?" Karasuba asked.

"We don't know if the maids and guards are a part of this or if they're merely innocents. We also can't warrant the risk him using any teleportation circles that may or may not be situated in his home. Most, if not all high-class devils tend to have them after all." Serafall answered.

"How much force should we use?" I asked. Personally, I wanted to kill him but this is a mission, I have to act professionally.

"As much force as you deem necessary, just make sure he's left alive." I inwardly pumped my fist while outwardly nodding my head. That was all I needed to hear.

"You may begin at any time. If possible, try and keep the casualties to a minimum." Sirzechs asked as he looked at Karasuba. I couldn't fault him for that, she has a bad habit of killing everyone who's an enemy. Now that I think about it, she's never actually captured any of her targets.

Better make sure she doesn't run into Asnodifir... Asdofinir... Devil A.

* * *

The door clicked behind us as Karasuba and I made our way through the hallways.

"Are you ok?"

I raised an eyebrow at Karasuba. Normally, she isn't one to care about others feelings, even if that person were me.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're worried about me." I teased. Now all I have to do is wait for her snappy comeback and we would start another argueme-

"Of course I'm worried."

She turned her head away from me, no doubt trying to hide her blush. The tip of her ears were red so she didn't really do much to hide it.

"I'm fine." I responded after a couple of seconds,"Thanks."

It was nice. Having a girl worry about me like this gave me a nice feeling, even if that person were a battle-crazy homicidal girl

"I can't afford having you feel sad, it might distract you from training. Then you wouldn't be worth the hunt."

And just like that, the moments gone.

As soon as I turned the corner, I heard a cry as something hit my leg. Looking down, I saw a little girl with bright crimson hair and blue-green eyes, probably about 14 or 15 years old. She glared almost instantly as soon as she got back up. There was only one clan in the Underworld that had crimson hair, meaning that this must have been Rias Gremory.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted at me. It was adorable seeing how she had to turn her head all the way up to look at my face. She didn't look very intimidating either, her glare looked more like a pout.

"Beat it brat." Karasuba snapped at Rias. She never was that good with kids after all. Rias turned her glare to Karasuba before flinching at the look in her eyes.

"Midori." I warned, "She's just a kid."

She clicked her tongue before walking off on her own. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with a sigh as she left, it always ends like this when children are involved. I turned back to Rias and gave an tired smile.

"I'm sorry about my friend, she's very shy and doesn't know how to speak with strangers." I told her, "Please, just this once, will you forgive her?"

"Of course!" she puffed out her chest, "I suppose I could provide at least that much leeway! It's the least I could do since you asked so nicely!"

"Truly, your benevolence knows no bounds." I bowed my head to her. She giggled at my actions and I let out a small smile. This is how it should be. Children shouldn't be locked away, forced to take part in experimentation. They should be having fun in the warmth of their homes while surrounded by their family and friends, not stuck in a white room with numbers assigned to every one of them.

"As fun as this is, I'm afraid I have to go now." I patted her head and walked past her, "Let's hope we meet again in the future."

"Wait!" she cried out, "My name! It's Rias Gremory! What's your name!?"

I stayed quiet for a bit, wondering if I should give her my real name or not.

"Kaname." I replied. If I gave her my real name, she could accidentally tell someone. She was a child after all, they tend to do these kind of things.

* * *

Rias POV:

I watched as the now named Kaname turned around the corner, disappearing from my sight.

"Kaname... Kaname..." I repeated his name, testing it out on my own lips. It's a good name, I'll make sure to remember it.

"Rias-sama!"

I turned around to see my latest servant who had a worried look on her face as she ran up to me. Her name is Kiba Yumi, 14 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes! I was also the one who gave her the name! I had found her in the middle of a forest at night, she was attacked by a group of men which left her close to death... but I managed to save her! I brought her back as a devil and now she serves me!

I will admit that our relationship wasn't good at first, she kept fighting against my orders and trying to escape. Whoever this 'Kay' person was must have been important to her if she tried to run back to the place she ran away from in the first place. She also dyed her hair blonde because he had blonde hair too, it's a shame because her hair was nice the way it was before...

It took some time but I can now say with full confidence that our relationship is the best! Well, not as good as mine and Akeno's, but it's still pretty good! It was mainly because I told her I would help her find this 'Kay' guy, apparently he was her 'big brother'. I got Onii-sama to help with the search but so far we haven't gotten any news... I can't be her big brother but I _can_ be a big sister!

"Rias-sama! You can't just walk away like that! What if you got lost!?"

"My dear Yumi! There's no need to be so uptight!" I admonished her. She was glaring at me with a blush on her face! How is this meant to be intimidating? It was just really cute!

"Even so Rias-sama! You shouldn't-"

"Forget that for a moment Yumi! I just met the coolest guy ever!" Oh? She looked quite interested in the change in topic, "His name was Kaname! He was this really cool guy with black hair and blue eyes! Ooh! And he had this cool looking coat with a blue pattern on it!"

"Kaname? I don't think I've heard of such a person before." she replied while tilting her head. My servant is so adorable!

"You should have been there! You would have really liked him! Aah~ now I want him on my peerage..."

"Why don't you ask Lucifer-sama? He might be able to contact him." she advised.

"Ah! You're so smart Yumi! Alright! Lets go!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the room he just came out of. Onii-sama should still be in there, I can ask him right now!

"Rias-sama! Please stop pulling my arm!"

"No time Yumi! We need to go now!"

"Rias-sama!"

* * *

**And chapter 3 is finished.**

**So now that we know what happened to Eve, I wonder how the story will progress?**

**As for the rate of releases, I'll try and release a couple of chapters every week but don't get too comfortable. There may be times where it will take longer because I have to balance my revision with my stories.**

**In regards to Kay joining a peerage, I'll have to think about it. I had originally wanted him to stay human for the whole story but [GGPD] made a good point about him joining Sairaorg, Seekvaira or Sona's peerage...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave reviews and look forward to the next chapter, you'll be seeing more of Kay's different weapons so you can look forward to that I guess.**


	4. Abandoned

**Sorry everyone but, as the title suggests, I'm abandoning this story. ****I just want to thank all the readers who supported my story, it had a bigger effect on me than you would think.**

**Anyways, the reason I'm abandoning it is because I didn't really plan this out. ****Basically, I honestly don't know where the story will go after this. Some of you have given me ideas on what to do but they would only work in the short run. ****This is one of the first SI-OC stories that I've ever written so I got a bit exited and jumped the gun.**

**That's why I'm planning on redoing the entire thing, only this time I'll be planning out everything so expect to wait a while. I can use this story as a prototype of sorts, so now I know what most of you want to see. **

**After reading most reviews, I have decided that in my new story the main character will NOT be a devil. Also, there won't be major bashing because I have tried it in my own time and everything I came up with just turned out weird.**

**Before I wrap this up, I want you guys to give suggestions for the main character in the redo. Will he join the Church? Maybe have connections to the HF? Be born as a Youkai? Work for the Grigori? Would he have _anything_ to do with the Devils? Why not be related to a faction that don't normally come up (e.g. Egyptians, Greeks, Romans, etc)?**

** Leave any ideas in the reviews or PM me, I'll make sure to go over everything.**


End file.
